


Not the Expected Reaction (tr)

by Sweetiepookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mollcroft, Pregnancy, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiepookie/pseuds/Sweetiepookie
Summary: [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic] Molly annonce à Mycroft qu'elle est enceinte... Elle obtient la même réaction inattendue de Mycroft ET de Sherlock... Mais pourquoi ?





	Not the Expected Reaction (tr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not the Expected Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892058) by [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic). 



> Fiction Mollcroft.  
> Cette fiction est une TRADUCTION de « Not the Expected Reaction » écrit par Wetislandinthenorthatlantic. Cette fiction constitue une (et seule) partie de la série Father's Day Prompts.  
> Enjoy x

\- Maman va me tuer.

C'était un vendredi après-midi et Molly était assise face à Mycroft dans son bureau au Diogenes Club. Molly et Mycroft attendaient Sherlock pour pouvoir partir. La fête des pères était Dimanche et Mrs. Holmes insistait toujours pour que ses garçons soient à la maison le weekend pour passer du temps avec leur père.

Cette visite était la première que Molly faisait pour rencontrer les parents de Mycroft et étant donné les deux fils qu'elle avait fait Molly supposait que Mrs. Holmes découvrirait son petit secret en environs 30 secondes. Molly avait décidé de l'annoncer à Mycroft aujourd'hui et de ne pas attendre jusqu'à Dimanche.

\- Sérieusement. Je viens juste de te dire que je suis enceinte et la première chose que tu me dis c'est « Maman va me tuer ».

Molly regardait Mycroft très peu impressionnée.

\- « Je t'aime... C'est pour quand ?... C'est le mien ? ... mais non. J'ai droit à un « Maman va me tuer ».

Molly leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha plus en arrière en secouant la tête.

\- Incroyable.

Mycroft soupira. Il savait que le travail avait pris le dessus sur sa vie récemment mais il n'avait aucune idée à quel point il avait perdu de vue le ballon. Les règles de Molly étaient attendues le jour où il était partit pour son voyage en Ukraine. Il pensait qu'elles étaient venues et parties après les deux semaines où il avait été absent. Dans les 24 heures qu'il avait passé à la maison il n'avait rien remarqué qui sortait de l'ordinaire avec Molly - pas de nausée, pas de fatigue excessive, pas d'étranges problèmes alimentaires.

\- Molly. Tu sais que je t'aime. J'ai déjà calculé que tu en es à cinq semaines et que tu dois accoucher le 5 février. Bien sûr que c'est le mien, répondit Mycroft avec un ton moqueur.

Alors que Mycroft était sur le point de continuer Sherlock fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Salut les gens on est prêt à mettre le feu sur la route ?

Sherlock pencha sa tête sur le côté et regarda Molly de biais. Il la scanna des pieds à la tête.

\- Lève-toi, dit Sherlock d'un ton autoritaire à Molly.

Molly obéit, lançant un léger regard inquiet à Mycroft qui donna à son frère son habituel regard agacé de grand frère. Sherlock s'approcha de Molly et mit son nez juste derrière son oreille gauche en inspirant profondément. Molly lâcha un gloussement parce que ça chatouillait.

\- Ah. Je vois que les félicitations sont de rigueur.

Sherlock eut un énorme sourire moqueur sur le visage et il se tourna en direction de son frère.

\- Maman va te tuer, dit-il en riant.

\- Je sais, soupira Mycroft alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise et mettait son manteau.

\- En cloque... Avec un enfant... Avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir...

Sherlock ria et secoua la tête en tapotant le dos de Mycroft et en serrant sa main.

\- Je redoutais ce week-end mais maintenant, j'ai hâte d'y être.

\- Attendez. Pourquoi Sherlock à la même réaction que toi ?

Mycroft aidait Molly à mettre son manteau quand elle regarda avec confusion les deux frères. Mycroft mit sa main sur le dos de Molly tandis que les trois sortaient de la pièce.

Les frères partagèrent un regard complice alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture qui les attendait. Aujourd'hui Mycroft prit le siège du conducteur, Molly s'assit également à l'avant et Sherlock s'étala à l'arrière.

Une fois que le trajet commença, Molly demanda à nouveau :

\- Assez de ce silence. Est-ce que l'un de vous va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- Il semble Molly chérie que mon grand frère a oublié de t'informer Du Règlement, répondit Sherlock depuis la banquette arrière.

Molly se tourna pour regarder Sherlock.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est 'Le Règlement' ?

\- Dans notre enfance, Maman avait un ensemble de règles très strictes qu'elle s'attendait à ce que nous respections. Elle pensait que les garçons, pour devenir de jeunes hommes et ensuite des gentlemen, avaient besoin d'un cadre pour leurs actions, expliqua Mycroft qui était plus concentré sur la route que sur la conversation.

\- Et Mycroft viens juste de briser la règle numéro 14 !

Sherlock se pliait de rire.

\- Règle 14 ? Qu'est-ce que la règle 14 ? Demanda Molly en regardant les deux hommes.

Mycroft surprit les yeux de Sherlock dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Les deux répétèrent à l'unisson, tous deux prenant une voix féminine très britannique :

\- Règle 14 Tu ne mettras pas ta petite amie enceinte. Si tu l'aimes assez pour la mettre enceinte, tu l'aimes assez pour l'épouser. Vous me comprenez, les garçons. Si vous ternissez la réputation d'une fille, vous en subirez les conséquences.

Les deux explosèrent de rire quand ils finirent.

Molly les regarda avec horreur.

\- Elle ne peut pas être sérieuse. Tu as plus de 40 ans.

Mycroft jeta à Molly un regard mauvais. Il détestait quand elle parlait de son âge.

\- Tu n'as jamais rencontré Maman, répondit Mycroft d'un ton sec.

A l'arrière Sherlock continuait à rire et marmonnait à lui-même tout en branchant ses écouteurs à son Iphone.

\- Première fois qu'il ramène une fille à la maison. Et il brise la Règle 14. En même temps ! A quoi il pensait ?!?

\- Sherlock ! Gronda Mycroft. Tu n'aides pas !

**~The End ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch j'en connais un qui ne va pas passer un bon week end. Ça m'aurait bien fait rire de voir la réaction de Mrs Holmes.
> 
> Un grand merci à Wetislandinthenorthatlantic xx


End file.
